Menjii's Revenge
by sagexas-of-the-world
Summary: Ganondorf is revived by a mysterious warrior who needs his help but can defeat Link in an instant. What could she posibly need from Ganondorf and who is she? Rated for l8r content and violence and language. First Fanfic... R&R plz!


***WARNING*** Prenote that this particular fanfic contains lots of Language, some of it bad, lots of violence and gore, some strnge themes and maby, I'm considering it, Sexual content. Depends on what everyone else says. Hehehe.  
  
Oh and as another warning, this is actually a Ganondorf fic. Renote that again inlarger bolder writting. GANONDORF FIC. I've noticed there aren't actually to many.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Someone tell me exactly what the point of disclaimers are right now? I mean I'd hate to be the one to point it out, but I do believe that this is FANFICTION! Honestly, you think were going to stick real things up on a FANFICTION site? Oh please...  
  
Okay enough of my rude crude and downright tasteless sarcasim. Onto the story.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~\/\***I***/\/~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FOREWARD  
  
When Hyrule was first sculpted by the three ledgendary godesses, 8 ledgendary Sages were born to protect the sared ream where the power of the three godesses lie. Although ony 7 of the sages were known through the ledgends, the Sage of Light, The Sage of the forest, The sage of Fire, The Sage of Water, The Sage of Shadow and the Sage of Spirit and ten there was the Sage whom ruled them all. For hundreds of hundreds ofyears the 7 Sages protected the Triforce and the realm it divinly inhabbited.  
  
However, one unfortunate day, the seal to the realm was brokena nd the great Evil King ganondorf stile the triforce, cunningly outwitting all the Sages in the period and taking of with the power of the godesses which he used to control all things evil. The 7 Sages strived to put things right, using the help of a young boy of destiny, the Hero of Time, Link to free them back to the sacred realm. With the assistance of Zelda the 8th Sage, and Link, Ganondorf was banished back to the Evil Realm where he was locked away. Unfortuately, at that exact instnt, the 9th Sage was born onto the planet once again.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
It wouldn't stop. The evil cackling laugh. The familiar evil, smooth and deep cold laugh wouldn't stop. The scnes of blood, death gore and evil once again reigning supremem over the land flashed accross the cold black void before princess Zelda. Her fear and anger shrouded her as more evil creatures drove themselves out of the blood covered dirt all of them towering over her, glaring at her with evil deadly grins. Slowly they parte before her as a tall muscualr and broad framed shadow appeared, walkingtowardsher, the only loight from his deep blood red glowing eyes. He stoppedin front of her, his figure appearing t the light f flames and destruction.  
  
"Ganondorf.... No... You're dead!" Zelda screamed. Ganondorf laughed coldly again. His evil snicker haunted her. Ganondorf's massive strangely shaped sword rose over his head in a menicing manner.  
  
"Oh no princess... Not that easily..." He snickered,his voice harsher than frost bite to her skin... His sword sddenly came down towards Zelda with enermous force, his roar haunting her as her eyes flung open.  
  
She sat up as fast as she could, trying to shake the horrid nightmare she had just witnessed. It was the smae nighmare she had been having every night for the last 2 eweeks. Only she had never seen ganondorf in it before. And this time it had felt...  
  
So real...  
  
Her body was covered in a thin layer of icy sweat. Ganondorf's hauntng laughter still echoed in her ears. She could still feel the rush of air against her face as he had swung the sword.  
  
A few moments passed by, Zelda waiting for her hart to begin beating normally again. Her lungs and muscles ached as she had been straining them as she had dreamt. Finally she climbed out of bed, wearing a long flowing loose night gown. She sighed, wandering out onto the balcony, staring down at the garden courtyards that reflected the moonlight from above.  
  
"Link... Where are you when I need you? I fear something horrible is going to happen..." She whispered. On the horizon sat the massive towering mountians of the Nekura ranges, desolate and hundreds of miles away from the true land of Hyrule...  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
At the base of the largest mutnain in the Nekura range sat a large lone tree. Perched on the higher banches of the tree sat a single shadowy being watching the land around the bottom of the tree.  
  
A sudden screech from high up caused the figure to stare straight up. A massive brown eagle owl was flying lazily over the figures tree. It was headed towards the far off distant Hyrule castleand was keeping good time. The figure snckered to it's self before leaping out of the tree, tearing off after the masive bird yet remaining unseen and hidden, completely silent to the massive birds sensitive hearing and sight.  
  
Dawn broke on the Eastern sideof Hyrule, the pinkish light rvealing the massive bird flying towards the castle which was looming into thesky, closer than before. A few metresback behind the owl, running with incredible sped behind the bird was the cloaked and hooded figure. A large bow over his back with a quiver.  
  
The figure had no choice but to stop as the owl flew over the massive walls of Hyrule city. The figure grumbled tohimself before pulling out a strange cntraption like device, similar to the long shot only with three hooked spikes and aimed it at the top of the wall in the far corner.  
  
The device was suprisungly quiet as it pulled the figure up over the wall. The figure snuck through the city, unoticed by any of the colourfully dressed happy going citizens. The castle grounds guards were just as easy to get passed, none of them noticing the figure sneaking through undetected.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
"Annin. Oh thank you friend. You're just in time. Talk about timming." Princess Zelda cried, running over to the giant multi coloured brown owl. The bird was just as big as she was, if not bigger. She hugged him before finally letting him go.  
  
"Princess, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well you see, I fear evil is again concuting a paln to take over Hyrule again. I can not let this happen but I need the help of my old frined. Do you think you could go and find him for him, give him this message for me?" Zelda held out a msall delicate white scroll. Annin nodded sowly, taking the scroll in one of his massive hands.  
  
"I'll be fast back Zelda. i actually came as I felt the smae thing." Zelda nodded as the giant bird took to the sky.  
  
A suden screa, filled hte courtyard as a sefant like maid stumbled out into the courtyard were the others all stood. Annin stopped, flying in the sky, staring down as the maid collapsed, a massive gaping hole pouring out with blood in her lower back. She was dead. er blood covering her like a liquid blanket.  
  
"Zelda! Are you alright?" Impa yelled, running up besides her. Zelda nodded slowly, staring in horror at the bloodied woman before her.  
  
"We should go princess." Impa instructed. She turned to another guard besides her.  
  
"Alert the guards of what has happened. I wnat to know who did this and hurry! There is amurderer afoot!" She yelled. the guard nodded, tearing off as Impa led the princess away from the blooied woman, back towards the castle. Another yell from just inside the castle caused them to both stop. A figure wearing a black cloak and hood, covering it's bod apeared, one warm white skinned hand wrapped aorund a long three blade tipped spike, the joining point of all three of the blades tipped with a strange red and yellow stne.  
  
"Din's Staff!" Zelda procalaimed, recognising the staff as her own fathers.  
  
"Princess Zelda. If I would of known you'd be out here..." The figure began, it's voice strange and eerie. All yet familiar at the same time.  
  
"You... You killed thos people?" Impa asked. The figure slowly nodded. "Murderer!"  
  
"Oh no. I told them they'd die if they got in my way. it's not my fault their ignorant." She proclaimed.  
  
"Who are you?!" Zelda half yelled half screamed. The figure snickered as the prncesses eyes welled with tears, her blinking repeatidly trying to keep them back. Impa growled, searching quickly for a way out.  
  
"Me? You want to know who I AM? Why, I believe it's little of you're business."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Good question. I should be gone by now." The figure replied glaning at the sun. The figure slowly revealed his other hand, holding a strangely hooked machete blade covered in a rich layer of crimson blood, still fresh. he figure began to slowly approach the princess. Impa sgrinned in thanks as the massive rown owl landed n the ground behind Zleda. Zelda didn't need to be told twice, leaping up onto his ack, Impa following shortly after. Annin then took off again, flying high into the sky.  
  
The shadowy hooded figure snarled but didn't seem to care to much. The approaching guards would be trouble enough. He replkaced his sword inside his cloak, taking out instead a small strange green stone. He threw it at the ground, causing a ude puff of jade coloured smoke that quickly faded, revealing the figure vanished with the staff.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
"I don't get it though... I mean, that staff can only be touched by the hands of those who have a good heart. Not an evil one!" elda cried as she paced. She was lost in deep thought as to who the character could of been.  
  
"Zelda, maby it was a conjured spirit..."  
  
"No! It couldn't be a conured spirit. It coulnd't be anone who is devoted to the darkness or the servents there of!"  
  
"But then... Maby the ledgend is wrong?" Link suggested. Annin had taken them to Kokiri woods where Link had been staying, wishing his old friends goodbye.  
  
"No, no other evil creature has been able to touch it before."  
  
"Maby he was using some form of magic?" Impa suggested. The thoughts and ideas of who and how that figure had gotten the staff flowed on through the night. None of them could figure it out.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
The massive stone walls cracked slowly. Like a glass window before it shatters, slowly spreading from the centre to the corners. Over two storeys high and more than a room thick, the stone was inpenertrable. Almost. Small chunks of stone and rock fell to te ground, like the dust and debris that fell piece by piece to the floor from the cieling.  
  
The massive grey granite stones suddenly began to glow, the entire natural made temple cracking in the sudden surge of power that was coming from the single unfazed being in the centre of the room, glaring unblinking and unmoving at the cracking wall. Both hands by his side. A cloak and hood covered his body effortlessly. Finally the hand that held the three spoked staff of shadows (AKA Din's Staff) raised it's self, the figure aiming the head at the massive wall. An eerie glow of shadowy black began to take form in the shape of a ball of raw evil energy at the end of the stick.  
  
Small sparks of pure black energy racked it's way across the stone floors of the temple, tearing tiny engraves in the raw granite stone. Suddenly the ball of energy fired, turning into a massive beam of pure black maddly sparking bolt of energy, that collided against the glowing walls, releasing enough energy to make the walls and floors of the temple shake violently.  
  
The massive walls of the temple finally began to break as they glowed, cracks of pure white light shining through. Engravings coated the walls, detailing in ancient languages, old tales of ancient adventure and ledgend.  
  
Finally the front wall exploded, the rocks and boulders flying to the otherside of the room, caving off the entrance and causing a slight rockslide as a massive white swirling void like vortex was revealed to the unmoving or unfazed, non blinking figure.  
  
The figure raised the staff again, swirling it over his head quickly in a stylish manner before swinging the staff down directly in front of him, aiming it at the masive vortex. A swirling mass of indigo coloured light shot out, corrupting the vortex, that sucked the light in. Again the temple shook violently as the figure struggled to force the energy through. Finally the corruptive vortex began to turn from a swirling white to a ferocious waving violet colour. An image of a pure black shadow appeared from behind the vortex, growing larger and darker as it grew closer.  
  
Finally the shadow was directly behind the vortex. Slowly the shadow like figure began to emerge through the vortex, slowly as if it was a liquid's surface and the shadowy figure was slowly walking through. Only the figure was unconscious, being lifted magicly through the air as he was slowly thrown out through the vortex and hovered directly above the massive flow of pure purple energy that had forced the vortex open. The figure in the centre of the room, tore his staff away, aiming it at a neutral position besides him again.  
  
The vortex immediantly vanished in on it's self, leaving only a massive gaping hole in the side of a mountian. The man who now hovered before the figure began to stirr. His body shook a little and he slowly descended to the floor. His head sat it's self back upright again, glaring around as his wildly fire coloured eyes opened. A few moments of silence passed, the occasional rock falling to the floor from the pile up towards the back of the room.  
  
The cloaked figure slowly descended to one knee before the man who still seemed completely exhausted. The man watched the figure cautiously.  
  
"Am I... Back in... Hyrule?" The man asked in his deep and smooth voice. The figure slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It took me alot of time, a few yeas actually to gathr all that was needed to break the seal of the the 8 Sages." The cloaked figure replied immediantly, his head lowered to the Great King of Evil.  
  
"Really? So you... You are one of my true loyal followers who wanted to release me?"  
  
"Yes... and No. Ivenever before seen you. You ahve never before seen me."  
  
"So why go through all you did, if you do not know me?"  
  
"Because... I need you're help. You help me andI'll help you." Ganondorf smirked, his arms folding accross his chest.  
  
"And why would possibly need you're help?"  
  
"I can kill Link for you in next to no time. It will take me little time or energy. I'd do it gladly for you if... you help me."  
  
"If you can kill that brat so quickly, what s it I could possibly do for you that you couldn't do on you're own?" The figure stood back up straight again. he was just a little shorter than Ganondorf.  
  
"Because I need you're power..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~\/\***/\/~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did everyone think? Review and let me know but go easy on me! This s actually my first fan fic.  
  
N/B There are others out before this but this is the first I actually wrote... 


End file.
